Mission ImPIXIEble
by Halewyn's Lady
Summary: Rambling by the Pixies about their secret mission to turn witches good.
1. Intro

Mission ImPIXIEble

The intro

_**2012**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx, Trix, the computervirus Pizzie or Pixies.

I don't even own OC Pix the Pixie, she is property of my brother.

The fanfic you are about to read was written many years ago by my brother - and a bit by me.

When we were small and cute.

It was posted on the 4 kids forum.

My nickname there was Duchessa.

Some information about the story:

It is mostly random nonsense about the Pixies and their quest to fuzzynate the Trix = make them kind, pink and pixie loving. It was Pix' mission to do the same to me. I, being a witch and Trix fan, had to be fuzzynated.

I was often attacked in real life by Pix, through my brother of course.

The story was rich in colour, but that is sadly not an option on this site.

I am putting this back online because of sentiment's sake.

It will not be continued.

Anything more I have to say? I don't know…

Have fun :)

_**Years ago:**_

This fanfic is written **by Duchessa's brouddar**. Not Duchessa herself. If Duchessa posts in this topic she will need to identify herself and write in pink. That will help me in my noble task to fuzzynate her. The story itself will begin with my second post but you'll better read this first one first cause this explains much things.

Here are some funny facts before I post my story for today:

-The **Pixiebrigade**. This is a group of Pixies who are united. (I'll tell the story in another part.)

We have the little ones who are Piff and Blinky (the one with the glowing stomach). Then we have the hyperactive ones, Chatta and Zing. (the Zinginator). We also have the blue ones, Digit and Dive. Digit and Dive. And we also have some other ones. We have two cuties Pepe (the pink duck) and Kiko (the blue bunny). And of course Pix, the Pixie.

**ID name: Pix**

**Noble task: to fuzzynate Duchessa**

**Appearance: little body with big head, cute face with big warm eyes, a Chatta-like suit in dark green big Layla-like wings (pretty big for a Pixie) and a purple Digit-like hairdo. **

- I will post in this topic the weekly magazine made by the Pixiebrigade. It is called **'Mission ImPIXIEble' **and is filled with funny facts, BIG gossips, diaries, interviews and other stuff.

- For the Pixiebrigade's noble task to fuzzynate all witches we need lots of **fuzzynation powder.** This is sparkling powder that when you throw it on someone they become more fuzzy (fuzzy: sweet, fairylike, pink,…) This is a slow process and needs lots of powder but it works. (otherwise it wouldn't be fun) We also have pistols filled with bullet-like stuff that explodes in powder when it hits a witch.

**The next post will be the first story out of the magazine 'Mission ImPIXIEble'. **


	2. 1

**Mission ImPIXIE: The First Issue**

The beginning… of the life, the universe and everything

Ehum, I meant of the Pixiebrigade.

By the way, does anyone know the Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy? (the answer is 42) Great movie!

This story was written by the Zinginator.

In the beginning the Pixies came to the universe in a spaceship.

Sorry, back to the beginning.

-By the way, I saw this great movie yesterday about a spaceship full of creepy aliens who looked just like me only they sucked your brain out with a spoon. Or did I dream that? –

Okay, back to the beginning again.

The Pixies were being fuzzy inside Digit's laptop in the Pixievillage and had a tea party only for the really Pixish ones. We were talking, talking, talking and talking until we came to the thinking part but we skipped that and got back to the talking. So, we started to talk about our hobbies. Digit thought she was inventing stuff only they didn't really work very well. Chatta just kept on talking without actually knowing what she was saying. Livy was flying at light speed but smacked into something every time she got to supernova and she also collected post stamps. Blinky began to glow every time she saw something move. Piff was just sleeping without any reason at all. And my knowledge about movies was the best in the universe. So we thought we should combine our great powers to fight for good! Such as: fuzzynating witches, kicking evil's but, making cakes and finding out why Stormy is addicted to chocolates and biscuits. They're really named biscuits, not cookies cause Stormy's actually British. Icy's from a planet called Atlantic but had to flee when she was a baby. I don't know why cause living under water sounds really cool… and wet it's like… a shrimp. And then Darcy, she's from Italy (the planet) it looks like a boll of paste that changes shape with spaghetti-sauce on it. I think I know why she left it. I saw a movie about that planet… and at the end… euh, I'll shut up. Otherwise the clue is ruined. You really need to see it! The movie's called 'The Spaghetti strikes back!' Darcy's favorite food is spaghetti, you know.

**Our main goal is to fuzzynate the Trix. **

This was the story of how the Pixiebrigade began.

Next time: How the Pixiebrigade ended.

No, LOL In the next issue: how the Pixiebrigade grew 3 new members.

One of them clueless of who she is or what spaghetti is… or what shrimps are.

Actually I know how to defeat the Trix.

Tadada! We combine their ultimate personal enemies and weaknesses. The spaghetti- shrimp-chocolate monster strikes!

Or I could call the Pixiebrigade. Yeah, lets do that. That's cool. Shrimps, where should I get that anyway?

… Or I could convince the Pixiebrigade to get shrimps and make the monster anyway. Or I could build the monster first and then let them get the shrimps. Ok, I'm gonna watch the movie 'Shrimps invade the Spaghetti Planet' now.

See u ! :)


	3. 2

Hi everyone (=ice power witch)

I know that it's a bit late but I was busy with school and stuff. Here's the story about how the pixiebrigade grew into the …**_ pixiebrigade_**! A story by Pix.

The Pixies, who thought that they were a brigade, went to a café underneath the hex café. (This is a little, cute café full of Pixies where it's raining dust and sometimes it's raining drinks of witches upstairs)

There they met Pepe. He was talking to Kiko, the coffee rabbit. **Super Kiko** was the waiter of the café. He served latté, latté with carrots, coffee and coffee with carrot cake and of course normal carrots. By the way, the café was called _"the cooking carrot"_.

Then in the corner they saw a little pixie, that from that distance looked like a shrimp. The little Pixie was me. But I couldn't remember that at that point. So the whole bunch of pixies and the 2 weird colored animals went to the Pixie. After talking to me for a couple of hours they had figured out that I was a real Pixie and not an evil clone.

Evil clones are called **Dark Pixies. **Every Pixie that has been taken captured by Darkar has an evil clone. So all the Pixies have one. And it's totally illegal to sell them on the black market, you must sell them on the white market. And because the white market was destroyed by Stormy when she wanted some cookies but couldn't buy them cause she didn't get money from Darkar. (Because he spends all the money on oysters, snails and champagne for Icy. He's so broke now!) Dark Pixies are illegal. But yeah, back to the story.

After a couple of carrot drinks I remembered that I was knocked out by a white cloud of ice-cream. At least I thought that but at that time I also thought that the world was round, like a pancake. I had lost my memory, I didn't even know what pancakes were! Or shrimps.

Then we heard a loud scream and we were washed away by a giant tsunami of coffee by one of the witches upstairs. Then I remembered my name! Blub Blub _**Pix, the hyperactive Pixie**_! I think I swallowed too much coffee at that moment. So I chattered and chattered with Chatta and told her everything about my hobby (= fuzzynating Duchessa) I also showed her all of my fuzzynation weapons including my own gummy ball shooter. Then they let me into the brigade. LOL And the 2 strange colored animals got in too.

Here is the rest of my biography:

Name: Pix

Favorite movies: the matrix, LOTR, star wars and other long movies

That's about it. Oh, no no. I am also vegetarian but I like to eat meat. I also like tofu with pizzaflavor or just pizza and tofu.

Here is also the biography of Duchessa: (aka suspect number 1)

**Warning: This is written without her permission.**

Name: Duchessa

The end

No, just kidding.

She likes black cats and has one. Really, I mean it!

She has _the power of ice coffins and that weird mind thingy which makes you blah blah bloe and smack your head against the wall_. (You really get tired by that.)

She has long nails. I mean really long nails, I'm not kidding but she had to cut them because otherwise they would crack when she had gym. She needs to be fuzzynized because… she is _**a witch**_! And isn't a fairy.

**In the next issue**, hopefully with more readers.**:** The Pixies become **Super Pixies** by the shock of… something. (I don't want to ruin the plot.) And maybe, it can also be in another issue, there will be a list of **fuzzynation weapons** including one new one that is really hilarious.

Please, my dear fan, spread the word.

Also rep my raise, please.


	4. 3

Okay, sorry everybody (2 persons :D ) but this story needs to be posted before the story I promised to post this time.

The SuperPixies will be for next week. With a SUPERstory.

An interview of Livy and Chatta with Icy.

We finally got to interview Icy. We went trough a lot of trouble to get this.

First of all we entered the ShadowHaunt and meat-ed Darkar. ( the skeleton without meat) Yes, I'm hungry. So we meeted Darkar. He thought we sold cookies for a charity or something like that. Yes, still hungry. When he said the word cookies Stormy immediately came. So we needed to buy cookies for her to get in. Then when LD was in the lobby and Stormy was eating her cookies in the middle of the hallway we could get upstairs. The ShadowHaunt is a labyrinth of stairs.

So an hour or 3 later we were in the right direction. When we finally got to the floor where Icy's room is we saw that only on that floor there was a map of the SH. We quickly scanned it on our mini-computer and sent it to all members of the Pixiebrigade. Then with the help of the map we found Darcy's room. Icy's wasn't on the map. When we were in the room Darcy explained to us that she and her sister share the room. Then when we kicked Darcy out of the room we found Icy lying in the highest bed of the twin sleeper (one bed on top of the other). Luckily we had a lantern with us because otherwise we couldn't see much. The darkness of the SH consumes all light. Even for the darkest dark it was still pretty dark. The darkness almost swallowed us, innocent Pixies, in its attempt to consume all light. But finally we could squish ourselves out of it. That was our description of how we first met Icy's pillow.

So there we were under the pillow that Icy had thrown at us screaming the word "Mice!" We didn't understand the word. We thought she said "Shrimps!" When we made her clear we weren't mice or shrimps she thought we were rats. After a long conversation about the differences between rats and Pixies she screamed the words that made her famous in Hollywood:" Icy Coffin!" After conquering the ice age we were able to talk to her. She was covered with fuzzynationpowder and couldn't get out of the pile. The only thing we got out of her was that she's afraid of water. Here is the conversation we had about that idea:

Chatta "I heard you wouldn't go in a Jacuzzi with LD. Why was that? You are in love with Darkar… or aren't you? Do you have someone else? Someone big and muscled without the booney look? You were such a cute couple! You would have such cute babies with bones on the outside."

Icy:"Ice Coffin! I'm not in love with Darkar. Although he's cute… But I'm not!"

Me (Livy):" So you aren't cute?"

Icy:"Aargh! I'm cute! Oh no, I'm ugly. I'm a witch!"

She broke down and then told us lying flat on her bed with a huge smile on her face: "I'm afraid of water… and alcohol."

She fell out of her bed and smacked on the floor with her head first. (I think her face didn't look so pretty right then.) LD, Darcy and Stormy ran into the room on the exact same moment. I wonder if they were spying on us.

They kicked us out of the castle luckily we can fly. By the way their room was on the top floor where the princesses are usually locked up because of their bad behaviour. So then we returned home with new information for our secret mission that's even secret to ourselves. This was the story for this week until next week. LOL

Livy

(\_/) This magazine was sponsored by  
(o.o) BUNNY SAYS WORLD DOMINATION!  
()

Next time: the stuff that was for this week :)


	5. 4

Hi everyone,

today there are **SuperPixies!** *heroic music*

A story by Zing!

(First we wanted to let Piff write the story but she fell asleep and just typed zzzzzz What is really weird because she can't type.)

On a morning the Pixiebrigade was conversating about the knowledge they got from the interview.

They all wondered where Digit was. In the park next to a fountain Digit was sitting and playing a game of panda-volleyball on her pc. ( this game is on winxclub. com it's really so neat) When Icy popped up out of the bushes she was armed with … nothing. She was a bushes woman. I am rushing through the story.

The pixiebrigade had to do something. A short time earlier they all got an e-mail from Digit, by Digit.

Here is the e-mail:

Dear Pixies,

Sorry I couldn't make it, and this e-mail couldn't make it either, in time. But I am too busy with doing this operation. The only thing is that I forgot what you have to do. So here's the plan: I am playing in the park, Icy comes because I sent her a note that Darkar had a picnic here. So she comes, sees me and no Darkar and attacks me with her ice coffins. Then you pop out of the bushes too and push her into the water.

But I made 2 mistakes. First of all, you aren't here and Icy is here! (freak-out) And second of all you can't push her cause you're too weak.

So just go to my room, there's a time travel device there. (in case of emergencies and this is one!) Just type the password Pixie space the time you want to go to (about 5 min's ago) and you'll just pup out here unless you type the wrong coordinates. I think there won't be a loss of fuzzyness.

So now, eh yeah after they travelled trough the time portal they got back to a time ago or something.

Ok, so here we are.

Digit's there, Icy just attacked her and the Pixies (including me) pop up behind the laptop screen. So we flap the laptop over us ( it's a normal size laptop) and use it as a shield against the incoming ice coffins.

The only thing is with Icy's gloomix thingy she's too strong and we fall into the water with the laptop. It sends out an enormous electrical shock with blue light and transforms us into SUPERPIXIES! *heroic music*

As superPixies we are more powerful, more fuzzier, we have bigger wings and we have enormous, gigantic, size of a planet (hitchhikers' guide to the galaxy again, anyone?) So enormous gigantic size of a planet… HEADS! (tadadadaaaaaa great disappointment) And now that we have those enormous heads Icy couldn't miss us. So here I am half frozen, typing on a broken laptop (which still works) with the unfreezing Pixies next to me that get an ice coffin every five minutes. (Icy's still mad because Darkar didn't show up) Only me, the great Zinginator, aauwche! (Icy slapped me.) Ain't frozen until I'm done typing this. Yeah, you wonder why she doesn't freeze me. That is because I promised her to type _now_ that she is the best, biggest and coolest witch ever! (cough, cough) Aauw! She slapped me again. Yeah, now I will be frozen. Mweeeua ( weeping)

Zing

Typed by an unknown…. :

There were also shrimps in the water so they also transformed into HYPERSHRIMPS (I like normal shrimps better) Those hypershrimps are PINK.

By half-frozen Zing:

Icy's just looking behind her. So I will need to type very quickly:

**Listen very carefully, I will type this only once!** (Allo, Allo anyone?)

The effect is only temporarily. I think a day or 2 later our heads will be ok again. So when Icy leaves we run away and use our SUPERheads for a good purpose like eating ice-cream.

I wonder when Icy will go to the loo, toilet or like we say WC

That's it for now. Like I said to hkids in her own fanfic I'll post something later this week about the first episode. (I didn't see it but with hkids' help it will work) So see ya!

Rep my Raise

Bunny says world domination! With HYPERSHRIMPS.


	6. 5

Hya

So here is the whole first episode of the witches in 3.5 sentences.

The Trix are in that weird dimension and the worm-snake acid things attack.

Stormy: Aah! worms, we're gonna die!

Icy thinks: Frozen Baltor+acid monster= Trix party!

So why the heck did she unfreeze him?

Baltor says: Destroy acid monsters I must. (Yoda)

The End :D

Darkar's commentary: Mom always liked me better. She thought Baltor was too much like dad.

**Icy vs Bunny**

A fight for world domination

Hello everyone! Today the bunnys have taken over.

As you know we want world domination : )

But Icy wants it too. So now are we fighting

And WE need YOUR help! (yeah, you 3)

The Trix started to take over the Winx site, so now we will take over and bunnynise it! After that we will take over the whole forum. And that's why we need YOUR help. Spread these signatures throughout the forum:

(\_/) Bunny vs Icy (\_/)  
(o.o) A fight for World Domination (o.o)  
( ) ( ) ( )

Help the bunnys take over the site from the witches by spreading this signature.

**_Here are our secret files:_**

So here she is: the one, the only … enemy!

Name:_ Icy_

Nickname: Suspect 1

Powers: Ice (duh)

Extra's: Nice clothing, gloomix (bloomix, ooh)

**She **has 2 allies: The 2, the only

_Darcy and Stormy_

Name: Darcy and Stormy

Sorry,

Name: Darcy

Nickname: Stormy

Sorry, wrong again

First name : Darcy

Last name: Stormy

Ooh :)

Name: _Darcy_

Nickname: suspect 002

Powers: psycho stuff

Extra's: ex-boyfriends :0 , gloomix

Name: _Stormy_

Nice name: suspect the third

Powers: Electric (but kick) powers

Extra's: Poofy hair and gloomix

And then their master: The almighty ?

Name: _?_

Nikname: question mark question mark question mark (short: QQQ or triple Q)

Powers: (I don't know) Strong, he commands the trix!

_By the way, this is by me, I'm talking about Darkar._

And here is the computervirus:

_The weird monster_

Name: Pizie (he's so cute, he's adorable! I think I will do something after this site-thing is over)

Nicename: Purple Thingy

Powers: he's in the computer! (freak-out!)

Extra's: Has taken over this site! (just lose it!)

And here are we! The bunnys.

We are cute, big eared and blue. With our carrots (Irish accent) we want to defeat the Trix! :)

Only that doesn't work so that's why we need your help! Help us, please!

(\_/) Bunny vs Icy (\_/)  
(o.o) A fight for World Domination (o.o)  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Help the bunnys take over the site from the witches by spreading this signature.

Maybe I could hire shrimps, hmm


End file.
